Reto Historias de Amor
by SersiiPearce
Summary: Respuesta al reto de lovetamaki1. Drabbles basados en canciones aleatorias. NnoiNel.


Respuesta al reto de lovetamaki1~

Reglas:

1.- Elige un personaje, pareja o fandom de tu gusto.

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pareja: **NnoiNel (son tan amor~)

2.- Pon tu iPod o reproductor de música en aleatorio.

3.- Por cada canción que te toque escribes un drabble inspirado en la canción. Sólo tienes el tiempo que dure la misma. No planees de antemano, comienzas a escribir cuando comience y paras cuando termine, nada de repetir la canción. (Tampoco se vale saltarse canciones).

4.- Completa diez y luego publícalos.

* * *

**1.- The Last Time - Taylor Swift**

Lo haría, se tragaría su orgullo y lo haría por última vez. Con manos seguras tocó la puerta blanca que bloqueaba la entrada a los aposentos de la tercera espada, apenas dos pequeños y casi inaudibles golpes en la madera, suficientes para que la mujer los escuchara y abriera. Pero no lo hizo.

Sabía que estaba ahí, podía sentir su reiatsu a través de las paredes, también pudo escuchar como su respiración se cortó un segundo cuando llamó a su puerta. Pero no iba a abrir, ella también tenía su orgullo dañado, esta vez era diferente... o eso parecía. Apenas segundos después la mujer abrió y lo miró con ojos iracundos y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

-Lo siento -dijo él sin mirarle a los ojos, queriendo no estar en esa situación tan degradante.

-¿Lo sientes? -preguntó ella con sorna antes de soltar una risa que no expresaba felicidad alguna-. Tú nunca lo sientes, Nnoitra, son sólo palabras vacías.

El hombre dejó de mirar a la nada para poner sus ojos sobre los de la de cabello azulado.

-Será la última vez, lo prometo.

Ella se quedó callada unos segundos antes de suspirar y hacerse a un lado dejando camino libre a su habitación.

-La última vez -repitió sabiendo que era un promesa vacía. Jamás había una última vez para ellos.

**2.- Tomorrow - Tablo**

Él era débil, ella era fuerte, por eso era su responsabilidad protegerle, cuidar que sus instintos no acabaran con él. Ella no quería enamorarse. Esa clase de sentimientos, el amor, estaban prohibidos para ellos, eran guerreros, sus vidas, cuerpos e instintos no eran propios, le pertenecían completamente a Aizen; ¿entonces por qué ella se sentía así?

Él no podía evitarlo, su propio orgullo le obligaba a alejarse de ella, en su interior quería estar a su lado, pero algo le gritaba que no, no podía sentir eso por _ella_, podría haber sido cualquier otra arrancar, pero no la tercera espada. No admitiría jamás que una mujer fuera la más fuerte entre ellos, que fuera más fuerte que él. Por eso lo hizo, atacarla por la espalda y sacarla de Las Noches. Aquello fue su peor error.

Los días sin ella eran largos y cansados, no había nadie con quien pelear, con quien discutir, nadie de quien enamorarse. Las noches eran aún peores, pasándolas en vela o soñando con sus ojos o su cabello. Pero el tiempo pasaba, él se volvía más fuerte, se había prometido a sí mismo que enterraría el recuerdo de Neliel entre batallas y sangre, y si moriría, sería pensando en ella o por su mano. Después de todo, estar sin ella ya era como estar muerto. Sin ella no había días o noches. Sin ella no existía el mañana...

**3.- The story of us - Taylor Swift**

Resultaba casi irónico ver cómo un hermoso romance de novela terminaba con un patético final de mala comedia. Había sido hermoso mientras duró, se decía a sí misma, pero aquello había durado más bien poco. Tal vez no habían encajado bien, ella siempre emocionada y él siempre aburrido. O tal vez había sido demasiado rápido el proceso de conocerse y ser pareja, se habían saltado casi todos los pasos principales y habían ido directo a meter las cosas de ambos en un departamento en el que apenas cabían.

Sin importar cómo lo viera era estúpido. Estando ambos sentados junto al otro sin dirigirse al menos una mirada. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? En un segundo estaban perdidamente enamorados y al otro planeaban la muerte del otro. Era como un mal libreto de una película romántica, sólo que este no tenía el final. No habría reconciliación ni un beso antes de los créditos. No, aquello era el final de una historia que ni siquiera tenía principio. Sí, una película trágica mal escrita y dirigida, ese tipo de historia era la suya.

**4.- Will you be alright? - B2ST**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, pero aún recuerda el olor que le invadía cuando el viento acariciaba sus largos cabellos azulados. No lo va a admitir, pero la extraña tanto que a pesar de los años no ha podido olvidarle. Ha tenido que recurrir a todo su auto control para no correr a verla aunque sea por un instante. Sólo quiere volver a perderse en sus ojos verdes y aspirar el aroma de su cabello una vez más, sólo una vez más.

Levanta la mirada al cielo estrellado y lanza al aire la misma pregunta de hace años: ¿estás bien? ¿Has estado bien desde que te fuiste? Porque yo no, se responde a sí mismo. No ha habido un sólo día que no piense en ella y en como no pudo retenerla a su lado. No ha llorado, por supuesto, tampoco lo hará, pero eso no significa que su corazón no esté hecho pedazos.

Una brisa fría le acaricia el rostro trayendo consigo un aroma a cerezos y duraznos, _su aroma_. Y entonces le sonríe con melancolía al viento que parece preguntarle a él si está bien, si ha estado bien desde que se fue.

-La pregunta sería si algún día estaré bien -le contesta al cielo.

**5.- Cafe - BIGBANG**

Mientras se sienta en la misma mesa de siempre Neliel piensa que el destino es caprichoso. Había sido en ese mismo café donde le había conocido años atrás mientras tomaba un expresso y él un té negro. Ambos eran jóvenes y estúpidos, habían cometido muchas tonterías antes de conocerse y apenas eran conscientes de que aquella sería la más grande.

Había sido en aquél café, sentados en la misma mesa redonda y en las mismas sillas blancas que habían pasado tardes enteras hablando, intentando conocerse un poco más, compartiendo con el otro un poco de sí mismos. Sentada donde estaba se había desnudado emocionalmente a ese hombre, y sentada ahí mismo había sido abandonada por el mismo. No le culpaba, él no parecía la clase de chicos que entablan una relación formal con una mujer como ella, pero admitía que le había tomado por sorpresa.

Pero aquello había sido años atrás, la única razón por la que lo recordaba era por el expresso que tenía en la taza esperando ser bebido mientras se encontraba aún caliente y por la nieve que comenzaba a caer. Lanzó una sonrisa melancólica y miró al mostrador casi esperando encontrar al hombre pidiendo el té negro de antes, pero no había nada. Al menos no en el mostrador, pues cuando volvió la mirada a la puerta y a la nieve lo vio entrar con el mismo abrigo, sólo que ahora su mirada era indescifrable. Le miró apenas unos segundos antes de sonreír en su dirección, sintiéndose como una colegiala de nuevo. Sí, el destino era caprichoso.

**6.- Awanai tsumori no genki de ne? - SCANDAL**

-¿Estás de coña?

La mirada de Neliel es indescifrable. La furia se extiende por sus facciones y en las manos fuertemente apretadas, pero los labios le tiemblan y los ojos verdes se le empañan con lágrimas.

-No -la respuesta es corta y precisa, típico de él-. No quiero que nos volvamos a ver.

La mujer siente como si el alma se le escapara del cuerpo. Están en medio de la calle y sabe que no debe dar espectáculos, pero lo único que quiere es gritar y golpear al idiota frente a ella.

-Nnoitra... -susurra con la voz cortada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

Él no la miró, pero le dedicó unas últimas palabras antes de que la luz del semáforo de peatones se pusiera verde y él comenzara a andar, dejándole sola en medio de ninguna parte:

-Lo siento. No pienso volver a verte de nuevo, así que ten cuidado cuando vuelvas a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

**7.- Don't leave - T-ARA**

No puede pensar con claridad mientras ve al antiguo octavo espada caer muerto. Piensa que es un golpe bastante bajo que le hubiera hecho recordar su pasado para que después muriera. No, no puede estar muerto, él ahora es el quinto espada, debería ser mucho más fuerte que antes, entonces por qué ha caído.

Mientas está en su forma infantil tiene el corazón dividido, quiere pelear por la causa de Ichigo y sus amigos, pero no puede soportar pensar que ella misma ha estado a punto de quitarle la vida por esa misma causa.

Ella no quería perderle, por eso siempre le protegía y vigilaba, si él moría ella lo haría también, no podía concebir la idea de perderlo para siempre. Y así, sin quererlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, siendo seguidas por los gritos y jadeos.

-Por favor, no te mueras, por favor... -susurró estirando su diminuta mano en su dirección-. Por favor, no me dejes, por favor...

**8.- Tell me goodbye - BIGBANG**

Él la amaba, de verdad que sí, la amaba más que a su propia vida, por eso debía alejarla. Él era un hombre conflictivo, siempre envuelto en peleas y rodeado de gente para nada legal; ella era educada, tenía modales y buen gusto. Por eso debía mantenerla tan lejos como fuera posible, no sabría cómo seguir con su vida si le pasara algo por culpa suya. Jamás había estado enamorado antes, tampoco había conocido alguna mujer que le hiciera querer cambiar, por eso ella era perfecta, por eso la dejaría en libertad. Ella debía conocer un hombre de bien, probablemente algún rico empresario que le diera todo lo que Neliel se merecía.

-Yo te quiero a ti -fue lo que dijo cuando le explico todo lo que le atormentaba.

-Es lo mejor, Neliel.

Ella bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro, le conocía, sabía que aquella idea no se le iría de la cabeza en un par de semanas, así que no insistiría y dejaría que lo pensara con detenimiento.

-Te esperaré, Nnoitra, no importa si son horas, meses o años; estaré esperando por ti -susurró antes de dejarle un beso en los labios y dar media vuelta. Y él tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar pedirle que volviera. Tendría que renunciar a ella si quería que fuera feliz, tendría que decirle adiós.

**9.- You and I - Park Bom**

Su sonrisa era todo lo que Nnoitra necesitaba para ser feliz. Neliel era su todo aunque nunca se lo dijera, ella era todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, era como su oxigeno o su gravedad, era quien lo mantenía con ambos pies en la tierra.

-Cuando estoy contigo es como si el mundo no existiera, como si fuéramos sólo tu y yo -le había dicho de la nada una tarde mientras veían la televisión recostados en el sofá. No le había contestado, pero era justo lo que él sentía.

**10.- I still love you - Alexz Johnson**

-¿Sabes algo? Aún te amo -soltó de pronto sorprendiendo al hombre.

Sí, él también aún la amaba a pesar de los años que parecían no haber pasado por su corazón. Había pasado un tiempo desde que su relación había terminado y él había estado con más mujeres, pero el amor que sentía por ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Le alegraba saber que era recíproco.

-Yo también -respondió así sin más, sin ninguna explicación, igual que siempre.

* * *

¡Hola! Sí, ha pasado un tiempo desde que publiqué algo por acá, pero es que tenía que hacer este reto con mi amado NnoiNel, son mi segunda pareja favorita de Bleach~ Por cierto, pronto estaré subiendo noticias sobre el futuro de Jikan Yo Tomare por si leíais el fic. Espero que os guste y recordad dejar un review, os quiero~


End file.
